


Carousel

by Alex_Sherlock



Series: Lexy’s Icy Reign (Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor) [27]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock





	Carousel

看见四周的大型游乐设备，莱克斯猜自己是在游乐场，可四周没有一点人声，寂静得可怕。

莱克斯觉得自己应该很开心，这是他长这么大以来他父亲第一次带自己来游乐场，而且今天的父亲似乎格外和善，不仅到现在为止没有责骂自己，就算自己在早餐时弄洒了麦片，父亲的皮带也还好好地系在他的裤子上。

莱克斯不敢问太多问题，但疑问一直萦绕在他心头。为什么父亲会这么大发善心？甚至还给莱克斯买了根棉花糖。

也许是因为自己终于长到了能坐木马的年纪吗，莱克斯想着，攥紧了手中棉花糖的棍子。棉花糖看起来像云一样柔软，似乎随时都会飞走，他伸手摸了摸那蓬松糖丝的边缘，云朵因为他的体温在他指间融化成甜蜜的糖浆，粘在他的手指上。莱克斯把手指伸进嘴里吮吸，他看见父亲皱了皱眉，但没有责骂他，这让他更加不安了。

父亲让他先去选一匹旋转木马坐着，莱克斯坐好了，他回身看向父亲，父亲却突然转身离开了。莱克斯想要跳下来，旋转木马却已经动了起来。

木马转得越来越快，莱克斯紧紧抱住木马的头，生怕会掉下去。他现在知道发生什么了，旋转机器的外面围了十几个人，莱克斯认得他们，那是父亲的生意伙伴。莱克斯成为了给野兽的祭品。

莱克斯不知道他们为什么会出现在这，不过他可以想象自己要是落在他们手里会发生什么。莱克斯的噩梦，紧缚的绳索和粗暴得足以留下青紫的力量。

莱可斯牢牢抓住木马，暗自祈祷旋转不要停下，棉花糖开始融化，淅淅沥沥的糖浆滴落在他手上。忽然，在那些人中，莱克斯看见了一个人，高大挺拔而沉默的韦恩先生，莱克斯夜里的访客，他的大蝙蝠。

莱克斯想向他呼救，可木马转得太快，游乐园的音乐吵嚷得太大声，似乎要把快乐塞进每个人的脑子，莱克斯发出的声音完全没有到达布鲁斯那儿。随着木马位置的移动，他扭头看向布鲁斯的方向，布鲁斯也看见了他，这偌大的旋转木马区里只有莱克斯一个人。但他什么表情也没有，没有惊讶，莱克斯从他脸上看到的是不为所动，或许还有一点负疚。莱克斯明白了，他不会来救自己。

木马一圈一圈地转着，莱克斯手上的棉花糖几乎全部融化了，那些糖浆在莱克斯手心变成了肮脏的黏腻。木马还在旋转着，这大概是最好的事情了，莱克斯眼前一黑，突然晕了过去。

 

Fin.


End file.
